Delusional Truths
by Hazel-Pedro-Saurus
Summary: Three friends interpretation of what we would have liked to happen after AOD. Lara fails to find Kurtis and he falls pray to the shape shifting Nephilim Joachim Karel.Chapter 10 now up!
1. Help!

**(Lara Croft Tombraider) Our AOD sequel.**

**Disclaimer**

**We do not own the following characters that appear in our fan fiction such as Lara Croft, Kurtis Trent, Joachim Karel, Marten Gunderson, Kristina Boaz, Louis Bouchard or Pieter Van Eckhardt. The character's mentioned are property of Eidos, Core and Crystal Dynamics and we do not have any affiliation with them. However we do own several of the character's that appear in this fan fiction such as Catarina Rodriguez, Sebastian Bourne and several others, but they are completely fictitious characters that we have invented for the sole purpose of writing this fan fiction and we would appreciate it if you did not try to steal or claim any of these characters & use them in your own fan fictions without consulting us first and gaining mine (Hazel) and the CO-writer's (Saurus's and Pedro's) consent first. Our fan fiction has been written for our interests only and we do not intend to publish this fan fiction or make any profit from it.

* * *

**

**Delusional Truths.**

**Chapter one: Help.**

Lara stumbled into the Strahov arena, one gloved hand clutching her abdomen that ached terribly, her body tensing and face contorting in pain with every step she took.

She trudged over towards the pool of blood that laid in the centre of the arena, her boots clomping loudly against the metal grating.

Her heartbeat quickened and a nauseating feeling was beginning to build up in the pit of her stomach as the possibility that the blood belonged to her companion; Kurtis, became more evident. There was so much blood, and from what she saw, Lara doubted anyone could ever stand any hope of surviving from losing that much.

As she approached the pool of blood, she noticed a metal circular object was lying amongst it. She stooped down, and after hesitating for a second she reached down and carefully picked up the object, which she recognized as the flying, magical disk that Kurtis carried around with him.

She recalled their first meeting in the Musee du Louvre; Kurtis had flung the weapon at her as a distraction while he silently snuck around her and aimed his Boran X at her head, almost flirtatiously disarming her from behind.

She was pulled from her reverie when the disk sprung to life in her hand, the spikes popped out from their sockets and the disk began emit an orange glow. It pulled her around to face the metal door that the creature, Boaz, emerged from.

Lara smiled ever so slightly, the slight hope that Kurtis must be controlling the disk with his mind and the weapon would lead her to him. However her hopes were shattered as the disk's blades retracted, the glow faded and became lifeless in her hand.

She looked down at the strange weapon one last time, and then started running towards the heavy iron door hoping that this would all soon be over; she would clear her name and return home to Croft Mansion, leaving all dark and painful memories of the past few days behind her. But she couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

His breath came out in sharp ragged gasps of pain as he clutched his hand to his stomach in an attempt to ease the unbearable pain that was blazing through him. He had lost control of his Chirguai. His mind had become too weak to be able to control it and his hope of Lara finding him was now becoming weaker and weaker.

He gritted his teeth, bracing himself as urged himself onwards through the dark tunnels of the Strahov.

He cursed to himself as he thought about his previous battle with Boaz. He had been foolish, dropped his guard before checking his enemy's fall and was consequently paying the price.

He was struggling to walk and could barely hold himself upright, every now and then he would stop and lean against the stonewalls of the tunnels to regain what little strength he had left.

He had lost way too much blood – at least a litre – and he felt extremely nauseous and light headed, but that didn't stop him from continuing down the tunnels, he was one stubborn asshole and wouldn't let one giant freak bug and a silly little tear to his stomach get the better of him.

He was struggling to stay awake and his vision was beginning to blur. Nausea suddenly swept over him like a tsunami, as he swayed from side to side, then cried out in pain as another immense burst of pain shot through his abdomen, causing him to stumble back against the wall and collapse from exhaustion.

As unconsciousness took a hold on him, he heard a British voice call out to him. Something told him it wasn't Lara; the voice had come from a male, who now was directly in front of him.

Kurtis groggily rolled his eyes up and looked at the man, but did not recognise him. The man was tall and had shockingly white-cropped hair and wore a long black leather coat. He outstretched his gloved hand towards Kurtis, saying in a deep but surprisingly calming voice, "Don't worry Mr Trent. I can help you."

With that Kurtis' body gave in to the weariness and he drifted into a deep state of unconsciousness.

* * *

**Author's note (Hazel); Well here's our first chapter, hope you liked it if you did please drop us a review as this would be very helpful to us. This chapter was a little short but longer ones are on their way!**

**Also: - This chapter was grammar and spelling checked then edited by my friend Joe Payne on the 11/06/06. Thankies Joe, you're a great help! Heck who needs a muse anymore? **


	2. Home

**Chapter two: Home.**

**A/N: This chapter wasn't written by me (Hazel.) It was written by another writer of this fan fiction called Saurus. However this was edited by both me and Joe. Once again Joe you're a star!

* * *

**

It was sunset when Lara was approaching her mansion walls. She was moving on foot, and had done all the way from Prague except when she asked for a ride from a traveller named Zack on his motorbike. He said he'd help if she paid him, and even then he had only driven her to the outskirts of Prague, and told her if she wanted him to take her further she would have to pay him double their previous agreement. Lara had resented paying him double - an extortionate amount - but she wasn't in the mood to argue, she was filthy dirty from fighting Nephilim. Escaping the French police and lack of sleep over the past fours days were begging to take their toll on her worn body.

She was walking close to the golden gates of Croft Manor, and she recalled once again her trip to the Louvre, where she first met Kurtis. She remembered the electrifying sensation of his fingers sliding teasingly down her arm and the excitement that built up inside her stomach – the butterflies - as his fingers wondered slowly up her abdomen, slipping mischievously under the hem of her tank top, then back down her stomach towards the pistol in its holster at her right thigh.

She snapped out of her daydream and a single a tear of reminiscence ran down Lara's cheek, which Lara wiped away with the back of her hand. Finally Lara looked ahead and there it was. Home. Lara smiled, glad be back as she pushed open the huge metal gates.

She entered through the front door, feeling the warm familiarity of the 16th century tiles that covered the lobby. She could hear the clock ticking nosily away. Perfect bliss. She was home at last. Winston entered the hall with a Ming vase on his hands.

"Lara!"

He quickly placed the vase on the window ledge and ran to her, hugging her in warm embrace.

Lara winced. "My back!"

Winston stopped hugging her and gave one-step back, an apologetic frown on his wrinkled face. "I'm terribly sorry, Lady Croft," Winston said sheepishly, remembering his duty as Butler.

Lara smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Winston".

Lara headed up to her room to take a shower. She was half way up the big Elizabethan stairway when Winston called to her. "There is a message on the phone I think you should hear, my Lady."

Lara thanked Winston, and then continued up the stairs and towards her room.

After having a shower, washing away all the dirt and memories of the past four days Lara listened to the answer phone message, a man with a heavy French accent started speaking:

"_Lady Croft? This is Sebastian Bourne. I am calling to inform you that there was a witness on the Mônstrum case. One of Von Croy's neighbours apparently saw everything but she was er…. shall we say... a été très gênée."_

Lara's French was good enough to know that "très gênée" meant very upset. The message continued.

"_She was saying that she saw a man transforming into another, and things to that nature. Anyway, please come into my office in London, Bond street number 15-A at 6:30pm as soon as possible." _

"Hmm," Lara pressed a finger to the corner of her frowning mouth in thought then pressed the reply button on the machine.

* * *

The shadows of the candles played on the walls of the huge dimly lit room, creating a spooky effect. Four mysterious silhouettes were huddled around a huge, circular, oak table; Sebastian Bourne, who had cropped blonde hair and was wearing black trousers, a red jumper and a black trench coat, Joachim Karel, Margot Carvier, an elderly woman with greying hair tied neatly back in a bun and round spectacles. She was wearing a gold beaded necklace and light blue jersey and a brown knee length skirt. The third person was a newly recovered Kurtis Trent.

"So, what do want me to do to repay you for my treatment?" Kurtis asked in a low voice.

* * *

**Author's note: OK Because I am a very generous person, I've posted two chapters today! Yay! Tell us what you think so far!**


	3. Deceptive Lies!

**Chapter Three: Deceptive Lies.**

**Author's note: Ok thanks so much for the reviews. This next chapter was written by me (Hazel) and should reveal a little more of the ever so complicated plot 'we' have in store for you guys!**

**NFI: Thanks for the reviews, glad you're enjoying it and the relationships between the characters is set to take a drastic change (not hinting anything here) and btw I loved all your LC+ KT fan fictions and have reviewed and added you to my 'Fav author list'**

**Lost Angel21: Hiya! Lol, yes it does seem shorter doesn't it...But in actual fact I added bits to chapter 2 so it's actually longer than when you previously read it! Cheers for the 2 reviews!**

**Ellethiel: Thanks glad you're enjoying it and glad you found it! Thanks for the compliments and yes, 'we' love to add suspense to the chapters! **

**Untammed: Thanks for the help with my fan fic the other day on msn (You should hopefully know what I'm talking about) and again Thank you sooooo much for promoting me to a MOD on your forum...What a great prezzie & I will wear my (invisible MOD badge) with pride! LOL! Um, Yeah thanks for the review and loving the way your fan fic's coming along!**

**Ok, Here's chapter 3...again a little on the short side, but Longer ones on the way! Enjoy!**

* * *

A slight smile curved Karel's lips as he asked to speak with Kurtis privately outside. Kurtis obliged stepping out the room and following Karel down a long dimly lit badly decorated hallway, through two double wooden doors and out into the cold bitter night.

"Well?" Kurtis asked pulling out a cigarette from its packet in his trouser pocket, offering Karel one who politely declined before lighting it and inhaling the smoke deep into his lugs.

Karel smiled watching Kurtis impatiently exhaled the smoke and take another long drag from his cigarette in anticipation.

"What do you remember about Ms Lara Croft?" Karel finally spoke, his voice level and calm.

Kurtis hiked an eyebrow at the strangeness of the question then shrugged his shoulders and replied half sarcastically, "Not much really. She was a pretty brunette who had a feisty yet stubborn attitude and liked to get her own way. She helped me find the Obscura paintings and said she'd help me deal with Eckhardt and that we should work together."

"Yes, a beautiful woman is easy to trust." Karel paused smiling inwardly at Kurtis' baffled expression then added. "Poor, poor Kurtis. You are a fool for every trusting the Croft woman."

"What d'you mean?" Kurtis asked puzzled as he dropped his cigarette on the ground and stomped on it repeatedly, crushing the burning tip.

Karel inhaled deeply then began. " Lara Croft has been lying to you Mr Trent."

"I don't understand. What are you-" Kurtis went to protest but was silenced by Karel who raised a hand in the air then said, "Do not interrupt me Mr Trent, it's rude. All will be revealed shortly."

Kurtis ran one hand through his tousled dark brown hair in frustration and fatigue then apologised to Karel for interrupting him.

Satisfied by his apology Karel coughed a little to clear his throat then said.  
"What did Lady Croft tell you about why she was helping you?"

Kurtis thought for a moment trying to remember what Lara had said to him then replied, "Nothing. I told her I wanted revenge on Eckhardt for murdering my father and massacring my race, then I asked her what her interest in Eckhardt was and she said "Personal reasons." She didn't tell me anything about her, but I trusted her, thought she would help me."

"When was the last time you saw her?" Karel asked.

"In the arena, where Eckhardt introduced us to that weird bug creature, Boaz. She had thrown Eckhardt the fifth painting in exchange for my life. My life was spared and Gunderson kicked me from the ledge they were on and into the arena where I helped Lara out of the arena, and threw her my two Periapt Shards so she could finish off Eckhardt."

Karel let out slight chuckle when he realised how easy his task was going to be of trick Kurtis and turning him against Lara. "Lara is a liar. She tricked you. She didn't want to help you avenge your father, she wanted to destroy Eckhardt so she could gain control of the Nephilim Sleeper and re-breed the Nephilim race."

Kurtis' eyes widened in shock at what he had just heard. He shook his head in disbelief saying in a stern tone, "No! You're wrong Lara would never do that! She would never-"

He was cut off by Karel who said in a slightly agitated voice, "Mr Trent are you accusing me of lying to you?"

Kurtis didn't know what to think. He couldn't imagine that Lara would do that to him. He couldn't imagine that she would want to reawaken the Nephilim race that threatened to engulf the world in darkness. However he also didn't think that his newfound saviour and friend, Karel would lie to him either.

" I don't know what to think." Kurtis admitted his voice low still in denial.

Karel put one hand on Kurtis' shoulder as though he was reassuring him then replied in a soft yet powerful voice,  
"She's a liar, Kurtis. She's evil and if you don't stop her she will almost certainly reawaken the Nephilim race and take over the world. Then once she has done that she will wipe out the last of the Lux Veritatis." He paused for a second watching as Kurtis' face contorted in confusion, anger and upset then added, "You are still weak from your surgery. You must rest. We'll talk more about this tomorrow, I'll explain everything."

Kurtis couldn't manage to speak; instead he simply nodded and let Karel lead him away back to his chamber so he could rest.

* * *

A**/N: Ok there you go Chapter 3 done and dusted! Hope you enjoyed it! (I know there isn't much of a plot at the minute and parts may seem slightly confusion, but don't worry fellow reviewers all will be revealed shortly. Oh and please review and tell us what you think/ Like or don't like.**


	4. The Plan

**Chapter four: The plan.**

"Have I told you she betrayed you and man kind? We must kill her, before she destroys us!" Karel said as he began shifting in his seat a little.

Kurtis eyes widened to their utmost. He still was in denial about this whole situation with Lara, couldn't believe that she would do all these things just to spite him. However there was a nagging suspicion in the back of his mind that told him that he should trust his new friends. A small part of him believed that Lara was capable of these sins he had been informed of. She had been so distant and brief back when he had questioned her about her involvement with Eckhardt in the air lock chamber, and Kurtis had a sinking suspicion that the reason why she was so detached was because she wanted to destroy Eckhardt and gain control of the sleeper. And to do that she needed to gain his trust and Kurtis was stupid enough to fall for her tricks. She had never been interested in helping him get justice for his fathers murder,she didn't care whether he lived or died - that was evident enough from when she didn't try to find him in the Strahov - left him to bleed to death. He let out a long sigh and shook his head. What a fool he had been. He had let her walk all over him, use him and then dump him when she didn't need him anymore. Well she wouldn't get away with it, wouldn't get away with using and abusing his trust and friendship and wouldn't get away with re-awakening the Nephilim race. He would personally make sure of it.

Sebastian was getting a little nervous and it showed. Every so often he would wipe a thick layer of sweat from his brow, using the back if his hand, and then would begin to nervously bite away and his finger nails. He looked at Karel, feeling rather uncomfortable about the entire situation and said in a surprising calm tone. "That's easy, but what do you gain with it?"

There was a brief pause and then Margot spoke. " She killed a friend of mine and eluded me."

"A friend?" Kurtis asked, his eyebrows quirked in wonder.

Margot immediately continued, "Yes," she said nodding sharply, "Werner Von Croy!"

Sebastian and Karel looked at each other a malevolent glint flashing through their eyes, but neither Margot nor Kurtis noticed. Margot was in the same position as Kurtis, believing in Karel's innocence.

"Do you need more rest?" Margot aimed that question at Kurtis who shot up from his seat, immediately answering, in a raised voice, "I've rested enough! I don't need any more rest. I'm fine, OK!" He slammed his clenched fist down onto the table in annoyance. He was getting fed up of everyone fussing over him, and was angry that his body was taking longer to heal than he anticipated.

Karel seemed oblivious to Kurtis's aggressive outburst – either that or he wasn't bothered by it- and calmly continued with the explanation, "Who's going to save the world from the apocalypse, the French police? Who's going to explain to them about Nephilim? And even then do you think they'll listen to us? Do you think Lara can be contained in a prison? Do you think that will stop her? Besides she betrayed us all in one way or another and tried to kill me."

Sebastian also answered, " let's just say I'm like you, paying my debt. I don't like the idea of these strange Nephilim creatures you speak of, being set free or re-awaken or whatever, just so they can roam the earth and then eventually destroy it!"

"Ok then." Kurtis said, taking in the information as he sat down slowly, settling back down into his chair, then asked in a tone completely devoid of emotion, "When can I kill her?"

Karel cleared his throat noisily then said; "Go to her mansion around 11:00 pm next Wednesday."

Sebastian interrupted. "But Joachim, are you sure that Kurtis will be ready to take on Croft? From what I've heard she is rather resilient and I'm not entirely sure that he's-"

He was cut off mid-sentence by Kurtis who again shot up from his chair and shouted loudly, his anger mounting. " Not what, huh? What's the matter Bourne? Don't think I'm up to it? Don't you think I can handle her?" The word 'her' was emphasised and his voice, like his body, was shaking with fury.

"No," Bourne shook his head vigorously in his defence. "I didn't mean it like that. I just don't think that you'll be well enough to deal with Croft. I think that someone else should go." He paused then added for maximum effort," I'm only thinking about your health Kurtis. I'm concerned about you."

"Yeah?" Kurtis sneered, his eyes narrowing into angry slits. "Well I don't need your pity or sympathy. I can handle myself-" he poked himself hard in the chest, "-I can do this mission and I want to do this."

Bourne opened his mouth to speak but Karel got in there first. "Very well Kurtis, you may have your revenge." He said throwing Bourne a filthy look. Though he said nothing Bourne got the impression that Karel was threatening him.

Kurtis lets those words penetrate his brain and then nodded sharply. Then he and Margot left the room in silence.

"You still haven't explained your plan," Sebastian looked at Karel who was sat opposite him, then threw a glance over his shoulder to check both Carvier and Trent had left before turning back to Karel awaiting an explanation.

Sebastian looked a little younger then Karel, both were wearing same clothes but Karel was wearing a black polar neck jumper whereas Sebastian was wearing a red polar neck. Sebastian had the same, cropped platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes as Karel, and the same facial structure, the high prominent cheekbones and chiselled jaw.

Karel smiled as a malice look flitted across his face and he spoke in a bitter but sophisticated tone. "Well, I think I can tell you now. When Lara comes to me next Wednesday, I am going to kill her and observe her from, then I'll go to her mansion and kill Kurtis with him in Lara's form."

"Interesting plan..." Sebastian said amused and intrigued as he put his hands on the table before him and laced his fingers.

Karel nodded slightly, glad that Sebastian approved of his motives then said, "Yes soon the world will be ours once again, son…"

The two stared at each other for a long moment then burst out into a maniacal laughter.

* * *

**A/N: Ok there's chapter 4, (a little short I know) written by Saurus. Hope a bit more of the plot has been uncovered for you there. Um, again review if you can be bothered, it would be much appreciated.**


	5. Ambushed!

**Chapter 5: Ambush.**

**A/N: Here's where the story starts getting longer and more interesting...I hope. Lol enjoy and don't forget to review. (Written by me – Hazel.) Oh, and one more thing...Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last two chapters, its always nice to receive reviews on what people think of the story so far.**

Lara Croft had had a long tiring day and she felt physically exhausted as she walked into her kitchen and grabbed a tea towel, wiping the perspiration from her brow. She had spent the morning in a vigorous training session on her outside home made assault course, determined to beat her previous time record of just less than one minute and ten seconds - which she did with flying colours after attempting it three times. After that she then went on to target practice against her butler Winston who held up his tea tray to defend himself against Lara's barrage of bullets.

Once she had grown tired of that she had trained even more in her indoor swimming pool. Stripping off into a skimpy black bikini she dived into the pool and was set on trying to break her record of being able to hold her breathe for just under one and a quarter minutes. She succeed with ease, then proceeded to have a shower and prepared to get ready for her meeting with Sebastian Bourne later on in the evening.

Wrapping a large white towel around her dripping wet body and tucking it in over her ample chest, she walked from her en-suite bathroom, through to her bedroom and towards her large wardrobe that was to the left of the large window that overlooked her gardens.

Opening her large wooden wardrobe, Lara proceeded to pull out a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top from their hangers, but was interrupted by a loud knocking at her bedroom door. She tutted to herself loudly. If this was Winston with another cup of tea she'd scream! She stalked across the room and opened her door, to see her elderly butler standing on the other side, smiling widely, surprisingly not holding a tea tray.

"Winston?" Lara said unenthusiastically with a obvious frown. It was more of a statement then a question.

Winston grinned then said in a feeble but nether-the-less friendly tone, "My lady, I understand that you are going to a business meeting tonight. Would I be correct?"

"Yes, that's correct Winston." Lara said nodding as she spoke. "Why are you interested?"

Winston opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. It was as though he had momentarily forgotten how to form words. He coughed loudly, cupping a hand over his mouth to be polite as he cleared his throat. "I was wondering what you intend to wear?"

Lara sighed loudly and rolled her eyes in annoyance. Winston did this every time she decided ventured out of her house. He always had to help pick her clothes for her and it was begging to annoy Lara greatly.

"Come in," she said as politely as she could, plastering a fake smile on her face.

Winston thanked her and Lara stepped to one side to allow Winston to walk past her and through into her bedroom, closing the door gently behind him.

Winston turned to face Lara and said in a rather enthusiastic tone, "So what are you going to wear?"

Lara inclined her head towards her bed gesturing towards the clothes that lay in a heap on the edge of it. Winston turned his head to look at what Lara was gesturing towards as gasped aloud then shook his head furiously while he said in a rather stern and appalled tone, "Lady Lara, you can't wear that!"

Lara hiked an eyebrow. "And why not?" She questioned, her voice clipped and defensive.

"Because its not very lady like my dear," Winston said as he turned from Lara and walked towards her open wardrobe and began rummaging through its contents until he found what he wanted.

"Ah hah!" He said pulling out a white dress on a hanger. "This is much more lady like and feminine."

Lara eyed up the dress wearily a permanent frown tugging at the corners of her mouth. It was a rather expensive looking plain white, just above knee length, backless halter neck dress, with a thick black belt around the waist that had a large shiny silver buckle on it.

"No," Lara said shaking her head in refusal.

No?" Winston asked, confused. "Why not? It's a lovely dress and you've never worn it. Not once."

"I won't wear it." Lara said simply.

"Why not?" Winston asked confused as to why such a beautiful young woman, was refusing to wear such a beautiful dress to accentuate her femininity. "It would look absolutely lovely on you Lara. Why don't you just try it on? You might like it." He said trying to encourage her.

"No!" Lara snapped angrily her patience was growing dangerously thin. She shook her head again then said, "I am not even going to try it on, Winston. I don't see the point because I don't even like it, it looks hideous and it'll look even worse on me!" She poked herself hard in the chest as she spoke the last word.

"But Lara-" Winston began to protest was cut short by Lara who raised her hand for silence then shouted, her rage getting the better of her, "Oh just be quiet Winston! I don't care what you think I'm not in the mood to argue with you _or _listen to your stupid speech about how a _lady_ should be modest and feminine and all that _crap_ you usually come out with! Now get out before I throw you out!"

Winston gasped aloud, covering his mouth in sheer horror. Lara had sworn. She had used foul language and in front of him as well. "Lara I do not appreciate you using such foul language in front of me and if you do not want my opinion you should have just said so. I was only expressing my opinion and I think it rather rude and unnecessary for you to have spoken to me like that." He tried to reason with her.

Lara snatched the dress from Winston and threw it to the floor in frustration. She glared back up at her butler, her eyes blazed with anger and she pointed a finger at him menacingly. Winston watched it stab the air as she spoke, adding emphasis to her words. "How _dare_ you lecture me!" Her voice was thick with fury.

Winston opened his mouth to say something but Lara continued to talk, she was firing on all cylinders. "And don't you dare even think about interrupting me-" she jabbed herself hard in the chest. Her face was twisted in rage but her voice was deadly calm as she spoke. "- I don't need your lectures! I do not need your opinions on what I should wear or how I should act. Who do you think you are? My fashion adviser? Well, you're not! I don't pay you for your advice I pay you to keep house and I'd appreciate it you stuck to doing that instead of babbling on at me about my fashion sense!"

"I am sorry Lara..."

Lara had, had just about all she could take. "Oh piss off Winston! You're getting on my nerves!" The words were said in temper, in hurt and the startled look on Winston's face told Lara she had overstepped the mark.

Winston nodded, letting out along sigh. "Very well, I shall leave." All the fight seemed to have seeped out of him. He had given in.

Lara watched as he turned his nose up at her and walked past her and without a backwards glance, he stepped out onto the landing and Lara in peace.

Lara's body sagged and she heaved a loud sigh in annoyance, pushing her fingers through her tousled wet hair. She had been too hard on Winston and she knew it. He was only trying to help her, and she had thrown it back in his face. Tears of rage and shame stung at the corners of her eyes, which she angrily wiped away with the back of her hand. Winston was always pestering her about her lack of femininity and grace, saying how she should be polite, elegant and ladylike. It always brought back painful memories of her childhood, where her father was always urging her to take up dancing and be more gracious. Memories that were long forgotten, which is just how Lara wanted them to stay.

Her father, Lord Henshingly Croft appeared in her mind's eye, his face screwed up in immense fury. His black busy eyebrow's slanted and knitted together, his eyes narrowed in thin slits and his was mouth open, displaying a set of clenched teeth. He was furious with Lara - who at the time was a young girl of about eight -because she had argued with him and rebelled against the confining aspects of her upbringing. He had wanted her to take dance lessons after school and Lara had refused, shouting at the top of her voice, as tears streamed her face; "No! I won't do it! You can't make me! It's my life, not yours and I'll live it how I want to!"

She recalled her father storming across the room and striking hard across the face, making the tears run even faster down her face. He had pushed his face up close to hers and bellowed, his voice rising by about five octaves, "Don't you dare answer me back you ungrateful little mare! I am the Lord of this house and I am your father and you," he pointed at finger at her waving it up and down in front of her mincingly, "Lara Croft, Will do as you're told!"

Lara snapped back into reality as a small tear trickled slowly down her face, at these sad thoughts. She licked away the salty tears from her mouth and sniffed loudly, then dried her eyes once more. She quickly blinked away more tears that threatened to fall then unwrapping the towel from around her body and throwing it to the floor as she stalked across her room, pulled open one of the drawers from her wooden cabinet to the left of her bed, rummaging through its contents.

She pulled out a pair of black lacy French knickers, and a black bra, then hastily pulled them on, her body still wet, from where she couldn't be bothered to dry herself properly. She then snatched the pair of jeans from the edge of her king-size bed and slid into them, then pulled the black tank top over her head and stomach, then flattened out the creases.

Walking into her huge tiled bathroom, Lara walked over to the sink and leaning over it, she took and handful of her hair and squeezed it, wringing out all the water from it, then looking into the large oval shaped mirror in front of her, she set about applying a thick ring of black eyeliner around her eyes.

* * *

Kurtis strapped on his brown leather holster around his back and buckled it up, before removing his Boran X from its sheath at his waist. He reloaded his gun, replacing the empty clip with a new whole round of specially designed proto type bullets, then closed the chamber and slid the gun back into its holster at his waist.

"I'm ready." He said coldly, his voice completely devoid of emotion as he turned around to face Karel, his expression determined, his mind focused and clear on the mission ahead.

"Good." Karel replied in a malice tone his face blank. "Remember, don't let her get to you. Whatever she tells you is a lie. She's trying to trick you, act innocent to win around to her side, but don't believe anything. She cannot be trusted."

Kurtis gave a short sharp nod, and then replied, "Yes Sir. I understand."

Karel then turned around to face Gunderson and instructed him to prepare the jet to take them to Sebastian Bourne's office in Hell's street.

Both Kurtis and Gunderson stepped up onto the ramp and began to ascend up it towards the jet. Kurtis turned when he heard Karel call out to him, his long bangs of chestnut hair flicking haphazardly about in the strong wind, created from the rotating propellers.

"Trent! Croft is a liar she left you to die! Remember that!" he shouted above the loud noise of the jet's engines starting.

Trent replied, winking and raising his hand to the side of his head giving him a two-finger salute and continued up the ramp as it closed behind him and began to take flight.

* * *

Lara's black Limo pulled up out side Hell's street, London. Winston opened Lara's door and helped her out saying in a caring voice, "Be careful Lady Croft."

Lara was wearing a plain pair of blue jeans, a black tank top and a blue denim jacket. She wore her hair in its usual long, single plat that ran down her back. She wasn't wearing her holsters and carried no weapons with her.

She smiled sweetly at Winston, touched by his affection said in a polite, soft tone, "Yes don't worry about me Winston. I'll be fine." Since the argument earlier, she and Winston had made up. She had been the one to apologize.

"If you say so my lady." Winston nodded, digesting the information. "What time shall I return to pick you up?" Her butler asked, raising his eyebrows.

Lara unbuttoned the cuff of her denim jacket, pulled back the sleeve and glanced down at the silver watch, strapped to her wrist. It was 6:25pm. She looked back up at her butler and replied, "About 8:00."

Winston nodded taking that in then bade Lara goodbye, wrapping his arms around her in an embrace. He pulled away then walked back round to the driver seat, opened the door and after a moment of fumbling around for the Limo key's drove off down the road.

Lara watched the car drive off then walked into the tall shabby looking building that stood in front of her. She walked up to the large black door, and knocked on it.

"Hello?" A husky female voice sounded through the intercom on the wall beside the door.

Clearing her throat Lara replied, "Hello. It's Lara Croft here. I have an appointment with a Mr Bourne?"

"What time is your appointment?"

"Six thirty." Lara stated.

"Wait one moment please." The voice said, before the line went dead.

A second later the voice returned saying Lara was clear to enter and that the door was now open.

Lara thanked the woman at the receiving end then turning the doorknob Lara pushed through the door stepping into complete darkness.

As she stood with her back to the door squinting into the darkness and trying to get her eyes to adjust, a sound in the corridor caught her attention. Her heart began to race furiously, like a drum in her chest. Every fibre of her being was now on full alert. She could feel the familiar feeling of the adrenaline pumping through her body, her survival instincts taking over as she scouted the area in search of the noise, that she recognised to be footsteps.

The noise came again, and Lara realised with stunning clarity that the figure in the room with her was running towards her, the heavy, fast footfalls getting closer and closer. Then a familiar voice suddenly called out aggressively, breaking the silence. "You bitch!"

Then suddenly Lara felt a pain rip through her abdomen as a fist slammed into her stomach, winding her as she stumbled backwards into the door from the force of the blow. A groan of pain was expelled from her lungs and Lara slid down the door and slumped slowly to the floor, her stomach blazing with pain as she drew her knees up to her chest and hugged her stomach, an instinctive move to try and ease the pain.

Then white light illuminated the room, causing Lara to shriek as she covered her eyes to shield them from the blinding light. Blinded, Lara gradually struggled to her feet, still stunned by the blow.

Before she even had time to blink, let alone register the figure approaching, she was kicked hard in the stomach, making her scream aloud in pain as she was flung back against the door. She clutched her hands to her stomach agony and screwed her eyes tightly shut, trying to will away the tears that were stinging her eyes as she rocked back and forth trying in desperation to ease the pain that soared through her abdomen.

"You're a fucking liar Croft!" the voice called out again. Lara's eyes flew open when she recognised the voice. Her skin paled and mouth dropped open into a large 'O' shape and her eyes widened to their utmost when she saw him standing directly in front of her. Standing in front of her was a lean, tall muscular figure dressed in a long dark trench coat a black shirt with some kind of burgundy coloured tribal symbol on the front, and a pair of green khaki trousers.

"What the -?" Lara spat in incredulity and confusion.

The man stared back at her, smirking maliciously. His piercing blue eyes were like flint of granite and his face was so still it looked as though it had been carved from stone Lara felt as though he was boring into the depths of her soul just by looking at her with those mesmerising, ice blue eyes of his.

"Hello, Miss Croft," Kurtis said in a dry tone stressing the word, 'miss," as he raised his hand to the side of his head giving his trademark, two-fingered salute. "Remember me?"


	6. Stolen Identity

**Chapter six: Stolen Identity.**

The last time Lara had seen Kurtis she had traded the fifth painting, in exchange for his life.

Eckhardt had caught the painting and dropped the lifeless Kurtis, whom he had held by his chin, and signalled to Gunderson, who kicked Kurtis off a high platform and into the circular arena.

Lara had run over to help Kurtis but he held up his hand in protest, getting to his feet without any help.

Eckhardt then proceeded to introduce Lara and Kurtis to the new-and-improved Kristina Boaz, a freakish hybrid of her previous human body and the Carnivorous Horror that she had been fed to.

Kurtis had given Lara a boost out of the arena, augmenting it with a telekinetic push. He tossed her his two Periapt shards and said that he'd deal with Boaz. That was the last time she had seen Kurtis.

Now she was facing him once again, except he wasn't the friendly sarcastic American she had come to trust before. Now the man before her was dark, merciless, and bitter. He looked drugged up and on the edge.

He was smirking at her, a malicious, lop-sided smirk that just showed the top row of his gleaming white teeth, making him look positively dangerous. His piercing, midnight blue eyes that were once so full of energy and mystery, now looked black. It was as though his pupils were covering his eyeballs. He looked like a killer. He looked as though he would kill her.

"Kurtis?" It was a form of address and a question at the same time. Her voice was incredulous.

Kurtis smirked but said nothing, keeping his expression blank and his Boran X pointed directly at Lara's head.

Lara hiked one perfectly plucked eyebrow in confusion then repeated herself. "Kurtis?"

At the sound of his name being said Kurtis burst into a high pitched, malevolent laughter. Lara couldn't figure out why Kurtis was behaving so strangely. He was starting to scare her.

"Stop it!" She cried out in fear and anger as Kurtis continued to laugh. "Stop it now! Kurtis stop!"

She covered her ears with her hands to try and blot out the harsh, grating sound of his laughter and repeated her words over and over, but Kurtis seemed oblivious to her demands, still continuing to laugh at her.

After a moment later Kurtis stopped laughing and his expression turned still again. His eyes were black pools of hatred as he watched her angelic face crease in confusion and smiled, a smile that just showed his teeth and made him look even more deranged then he already did.

Kurtis finally spoke. "Oh Lara. Poor little Lara Croft. How wrong you are." His voice was low and had an acidic edge to it. It felt like a slap it was so cold.

"What are you talking about?" Lara said trying to keep her voice stern, but failed miserably as her voice came out in a weak tremble.

* * *

**TBC...**

**A/N: Ok sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoyed this _very_ short chapter. Again not much happened, but I and the other two writers of this fan fiction are all going through major exams, (mine happen to be my GCSE'S,) and therefore we haven't been able to write much. Um, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, We really appreciate it, as always!**


	7. Her Choice

**Chapter 7: The choice.**

**A/N: Ok thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter. **

**NFI: Lol sorry the last chapter was so short, Its just I had a ton of important exams to get through and therefore had to concentrate on them more than writing the fanfic. Thanks for the continuous reviews; it's nice to be appreciated. Lol. Oh and NFI, I made this chapter nice and long just for you!**

**Lost Angel 21: In answer to your question, Yes Lara is in trouble and since you have already read a fair quantity of the story on another website, you know how the next 12 or so chapters play out. Lol, however this chapter has changed drastically from when it was first written and I hope you enjoy it. (Lol its a lot longer than the original chapter too.)**

**The Odd Little Turtle: Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. More Lara and Kurtis action coming right up in this chapter.**

**Ellethiel: Thanks again for another nice review and thanks for the compliment about my writing...I still don't think I'm half as good as some other more known authors on here though.**

**El: Thank you very much for your comment and sorry for the delay.

* * *

**

"What's going on? What do you mean?" Lara asked, her beautiful face creasing up in utter confusion.

Kurtis grabbed Lara by her braided hair and viciously hauled her up to his level, smiling maliciously as she shrieked in pain and tried to claw at his fingers to free her hair. Kurtis let go of her hair but before Lara could regain composure, Kurtis grabbed her by the throat and pushed her forcefully backwards into wall, banging her head repeatedly against it he bellowed; "Why the fuck should I tell you bitch!" He squeezed her neck a little harder, stopping her breath.

"Who are you?" Lara struggled to ask as she fought for air, trying to pull his hand away from her throat. Kurtis ignored her and continued strangle her, causing Lara to choke. Lara knew that if she didn't act quickly she would suffocate to death and acting quickly she kicked out at him, kicking him hard in the shins and knocking his legs from under him. As Kurtis stumbled backwards Lara lunged at him and the two toppled over, falling to the floor.

They rolled around on the floor, wrestling for a while until Lara got the better of him, pinned him down on his back, straddling his chest as she swung her legs around his waist.

"Get the fuck off me bitch!" Kurtis growled as he writhed from under her. They looked into each other eyes for a moment, and then Lara grabbed a knife from Kurtis' belt and poked the tip of the knife to his throat.

"You still haven't answered me!" Lara's words were almost silent as she pushed the knife harder into his throat, to show that she wouldn't hesitate in killing him if necessary. " Who are you? What the hell is this about?"

In a quick movement Kurtis arched his back away from the floor and brought his knees up, causing Lara to fall from him to the floor. Kurtis rolled sideways then stood up and waited for Lara to do the same. Lara took more time to stand up and when she did Kurtis kicked the knife from her hand, sending it flying to a corner off the room and lodging it in the wall. Lara ran at him and dived to grab his legs but Kurtis stepped back and bringing his foot up, he kicked her hard in the mouth, sending her sprawling back down to the floor.

Reaching down he grabbed her and hauled up onto her feet then, picking her up off the floor he threw her across the room, her lithe form crashing into the far wall.

As Lara slid down the wall and slumped to the floor, winded, Kurtis raised his fist in the air to punch her, however before he had the chance Lara's fist shot out and punched him hard, her fist connecting with his nose, causing Kurtis to stumble back a few steps; his hand instinctively going to his throbbing nose.

"Not bad," He said wiping the blood that trickled from his nose away with his coat sleeve. "Not bad at all."

"Thanks." Lara said in a sour tone, watching as Kurtis dropped into a defensive stance. She stood up and bringing her balled hands up in front of her face, she fell into similar fighting stance as Kurtis.

Kurtis hit out at Lara, aiming for a punch at her face, but Lara deflected the blow, raising her arm up to shield her face from the attack.

"Why… why Kurtis?" Lara asked urgently as Kurtis tried to punch her again, which Lara again managed to block with her forearm.

"Kurtis?" Kurtis asked her quizzically, staring her at her as if she had suddenly spouted a second head. He lashed out at her again and Lara blocked the attack, countering it as she dropped down into a crouch and sweeping a leg out, she attempted to knock him off balance.

Guessing what Lara would do, Kurtis jumped back a few steps avoiding Lara's leg as it swooped out towards him.

Lara was on her feet in no time, taking up her fighting stance once more.

"Lara this is getting us no where... We really shouldn't fight like this."

Lara raised one eyebrow in confusion. "What? You're the one who attacked me remember, Kurtis?"

Kurtis laughed cold-heartedly. "That's true, but then again this is not who I really am..."

"What are you talking about?" Lara ran at Kurtis and jumped up into the air; in an attempt to drop kick him to the floor, but Kurtis grabbed hold of her ankle and flung her back down to the floor. Lara hit the floor hard, landing on her knees she let out a startled gasp. Recovering instantly she spun around, only to be greeted by a familiar sight that made her heart sink down to the bottom of her stomach. Her skin paled, her mouth dropped open into a large 'O' shape and her eyes widened to there utmost as she watched the scene unfold before her.

Kurtis aimed his Boran X squarely at Lara's head as his body began to change. His skin turned a pale grey colour, and scary looking greeny-greyish tribal tattoos formed around his face and neck. The thin strip of facial hair that ran down the centre of his chin vanished and his eyes lost their colour, the blue pigment turning black making his eyes look like empty caves of darkness. His lengthened brown hair became short and cropped close to the scalp and turned a grey almost white colour and his clothes changed, his long sleeved black shirt became a polar-neck black jumper, his khaki combats changed into a black pair of jeans and a red scarf appeared around his neck. His body became leaner, less muscular and began to glow, as a green aura of power engulfed his being.

Lara gasped at his frightening form, remembering when she had last seen him like this, remembering that he killed Von Croy. Her fear turned to rage as she shot to her feet, disregarding the gun pointed at her head. "You!" she screamed at him, as a burning white-hot rage washed over her.

Karel smiled maliciously and nodded slowly. " Lara, I'm offering you a choice. These weren't my intentions but I'm in a particularly good mood right now."

"Oh?" Lara asked. "And what might that be?"

"Join me." Karel hissed through clenched teeth. "Imagine what we could accomplish. What we could achieve. I can give you power beyond your wildest dreams."

Lara hiked an eyebrow at him and threw him a sceptical look. "Join you! You must be joking. I'd rather hack off my own legs, at the kneecaps and run along a bed of salt – which by the way would be absolute agony – then help you!"

Lara charged at Karel as a blinding rage engulfed her. Raising her fist back above her head she threw a punch at his face, but Karel blocked the blow with ease, ducking under the attack he stepped to the side then, bringing up his left arm he hit out at her with an uppercut to the jaw. The strength behind the attack was enough to raise Lara from the ground and send her falling backwards, landing in an awkward heap on the floor.

In the several seconds it took Lara to recover, Karel had leapt up high into the air and was hovering above her.

Lara's body tensed in anticipation as she watched him encircle her, his body emitting a powerful aura of green ghostly energy.

"If you wont help me, then I'll enjoy vanquishing you, Lara Croft."

Lara raised a hand to her eyes, shielding them from the bright light as she squinted into the light. A shriek of terror was expelled from her lungs as she dived out of the way; narrowly avoiding the tremendous green orb of energy came hurtling towards her at unnatural speed. The orb smashed against the ground and exploded, catching Lara in its path of destruction and sending her hurling through the air at untameable speed, slamming her fragile body into the wall ahead. Lara slumped down to the floor slowly, her entire body throbbing in agony.

Karel smiled malignantly. "You wont bother me any more!"

He extended a hand in Lara's direction; palm flat and facing towards her and his other hand gripped this hand's wrist for support. Karel closed his eyes in concentration and after several seconds the glow that encompassed his lean body grew stronger, brighter, as though he was summoning all his ancient powers, gathering them up. Karel began muttering to himself, chanting evil sorcery and as he spoke a transparent circular sphere of green energy began to conform in the centre of his palm.

Lara eyes widened to their utmost, her mouth fell open as she watched Karel fire the blast, watched at it zoomed towards her at startling rate. She had no time to react, no time to move out the way as the eerie sphere of energy plummeted towards her. She uttered a loud cry in fear and raised her arms instinctively up to his face, as the sphere got closer.

Lara's eyes flicked desperately about the room, trying to find somewhere to hide from the orb, trying to search for a safe place. Then she saw it, her ticket to safety - a huge metal holding crate. Knowing that she only had a small chance of surviving, Lara weighed out her options - she had to make a choice.

Her coffee eyes were filled with fear as they stayed fixed on the green translucent energy bubble that was quickly soaring towards her, coming closer and getting nearer with every passing second.

Lara felt an overwhelming urge to just dart and leap towards the crate, but something in the far reaches of her mind told her that she must wait... wait until the time was right. However as the ball continued to soar towards her, Lara became more and more uneasy, that her plan would not succeed.

'_No!_' she shook these thoughts from her mind – Her plan _would_ work, she just had to wait, had be patient and wait for the right time to arise. But time was something she didn't have a lot of.

* * *

Karel watched - a bitter expression of delight on his face as the orb soared to meet its target, devouring Lara in its ghostly brightness. In about two milliseconds it would all be over.

* * *

Lara screwed her eyes tightly shut, as the energy orb got closer to her, the heat radiating from it began burning her skin. She was scared now, petrified that her plan was sure to fail.

At the last moment before the orb met its target Lara's eyes flew open and she put her plan into action. She forced her legs to move as she pushed her feet off the ground and dove towards the humungous crate that stood to her left, praying against all odds that she had enough time to reach her destination and pushing the thought that she didn't stand much chance of survival to the back of her mind.

**BOOOOM!**

The energy orb connected with the floor, letting out a thunderous roar as it exploded into flames causing the whole building to shake violently.

Lara scurried behind the huge crate. She screwed her eyes up tightly and covered her ears with her hands as three words kept rolling round in her mind, "I'm gunna die."

She prayed for her life, hoping that this was some kind of mirage or dream and that when she re-opened her eyes she would wake up at home, with Winston fussing around her.

The main walls of the building bursted from the pressure of the explosion, the windows shattered and smashed from the impact of the blast, shattering shards of glass everywhere.

Karel drifted casually back down the ground, the supernatural green aura around him fading as he did so. When he saw her lying there, deathly still, a wide smirk played across his thin grey lips, his eyes gleaming with wickedness at the thought that Lara Croft - the pain in his side - was finally disposed of.

**TBC...**


	8. Tragic loss

**Chapter 8: Tragic loss.**

The whole building erupted into flames as another enormous explosion tore through the building, causing the ceiling to crumble and start to collapse. Karel, however wasn't particularly bothered by the fact the building was crumbling around him as he was pretty much immortal anyway.

Believing his job was complete; he strode towards Lara, taking out a pocketknife from one of the inside pockets in his leather trench coat. He knelt down beside her lifeless form that lay awkwardly on top of the metal crate and picked up one of her arms by her wrist. Placing the blade just above her wrist, Karel began to slowly slide the knife up her forearm, making a small thin cut, which was deep enough to bleed. Karel pulled the knife away and wiped away the blood that stained the tip of the blade, then closed the folding knife back up and slid it back into his coat pocket. Then he traced along the fresh incision with his first finger; covering his finger with Lara's fresh red blood.

He lifted his blooded finger up to his face and licked at the blood with his greenish-grey tongue. He smiled wickedly and closed his eyes in concentration. His body began to change shape. His physique became thinner more curvaceous, changing genders from male to female. His hair changed from short blonde to long brunette that was wore in a single braid down her back. His lips that were thin grey lines were now full and dark red. His short stubby blonde eyelashes grew longer, darker and curlier. His garments changed from a long black coat, with a black sweatshirt and black jeans, to a fitted black tank top and a pair of skin-tight faded blue jeans, which accentuated his now feminine form. Now fully transformed Karel smiled inwardly. He was no longer Joachim Karel. He was Lara croft.

Taking one last look at Lara's lifeless body Karel-Lara walked stood up then onwards and out of the building, a spiteful smirk played across her lips.

Once on the street she pulled out her mobile flip phone and punched in the number for Croft manner. The phone rang three times before the receiving end was picked up, and a feeble old man answered. "Hello?"

Lara-Karel smiled knowing she had the right number. "Winston?" Her voice sounded a lot higher and female. "I need you to come a pick me up now."

"Yes lady Croft," Winston said, obeying orders as usual. "I'll be there shortly."

Lara's limo arrived dead on time. It pulled up onto the edge of the pavement stopping right beside Lara, who was waiting patiently under a street lamp with her arms folded across her heavy chest. The engine stowed, and a feeble old man in a black suit stumbled out of the driver's seat then closed the door as he walked towards Lara. After a quick embrace Winston asked, "Did your meeting go according to plan my dear?"

Lara nodded vigorously, then smiled widely. "Yes, Winston. It went very well thank you."

"Good," Winston replied cheerfully. "Was there any reason why the meeting finished so soon?"

Lara was silent for a few moments as she thought of a believable excuse. "Well let's just say, Mr Bourne was very co-operative and everything went as I had expected."

Winston smiled then turned from his employee and walked towards the car opening the front passenger seta and gesturing for Lara to get in. Lara obliged then nodded her gratitude as she stepped graciously passed her butler and got into the car. Winston closed the door for Lara then walked around to the other side of the car and got in the driver's seat.

The car roared as the engine started then the tyres hissed as the car began to drive slowly out of Hell's street and towards Croft manner.

* * *

Meanwhile back atHell's street building number 15-A, Lara's body began to stir. Her eyelashes began to flutter and her upper body rose slightly as she inhaled slowly. 

Ever so slowly her eyelids lids twitched then began to gradually lift, her eyes opening slightly. Lara sighed loudly as she expelled a breathe of smoke filled air.

She lay there, her cheek pressed up against the cold metal crate, wondering how long she had been unconscious. Her mind was blank, she had no recognition of what had happened; it was all a blur to her.

' _Where am I? What happ-_' Her thoughts were cut short as she gasped aloud, suddenly remembering what had happened, it was all coming back to her in a rampage of crystal clear images. She recalled the phone call from Sebastian Bourne, arriving in Hell's street and bidding Winston farewell, Pushing through the building door walking into darkness, being ambushed by Kurtis, Kurtis' maniacal laughter, Kurtis trying to kill her, Kurtis transforming into Karel and aiming a gun at her head, Karel leaping up into the air and firing a blast of powerful energy at her which she barely managed to avoid, the feeling of fear as she watched a green sphere of energy being hurled at her, diving for a huge metal crate in a desperate bid to save her own life, hearing the immense thunderous roar as the ball of energy exploded, praying for her life as the building began to collapse around her, being hit on the head by a large slab of the ceiling.

She was lying on her stomach, the upper half of her body resting awkwardly on top of the crate. She pushed herself up on her hands so she was kneeling, leaning on it. Her body ached, every limb was hurting and her head was pounding. She had a sharp pain in her right wrist; she must have landed on it funny when she leapt for the crate. There was a burning pain in her forearm that caused Lara to wince. Lara glanced down at her forearm, registering that the whole length of her forearm arm was smothered with crimson blood that trickled down as far as her knuckles. The wound wasn't deep, just a flesh wound, but she didn't recall getting.

'_It must have been while I was fighting with Karel_.' She thought rubbing the blood away with the side of her hand and failing, only managing to smear the blood around her arm, staining her white skin, a reddy brown colour.

Then she heard a loud sound coming from above her. Looking up, her eyes widened to their utmost and a gasp was ripped from her lungs as the remains of the ceiling above her, cracked and tumbled towards her, threatening to crush her under it unshiftable weight.

Lara flung herself out of the way, rolling out of its path as it hit the ground with a tremendous thud.

She lay there on her back for a few moments as she tried to catch her breath.

After a moment's hesitation, she tried to stand, but her legs were like jelly, shaking uncontrollably. When she tried to put any weight on her left ankle there was an unbearable stabbing pain that exploded through it and shot up her leg, causing her to scream out loud. She stumbled backwards, loosing her momentum as gravity pulled her back to the ground with a thud. She listened as her scream echoed through the exploding building.

Another explosion rang out through building, sending alarm bells off in Lara's mind. She had to get out there fast!

Lara tried to stand again; she pushed her self up off the floor, one hand placed on the crate beside her to steady herself. When she was sure she wouldn't fall again, she slowly put one foot forward in case she fell over again. However she didn't fall and proceeded to place the other foot forward, taking small steps at a time.

Once she felt confident she began to pick up a pace, gradually getting faster as she walked out the door she had entered through, clutching her arm in agony, and wincing every time she put weight on her ankle.

She shivered when she stepped outside. It was cold, freezing in fact, defiantly not the right weather to be wearing a little tank top. She hugged her arms and cursed herself for not bringing a coat or jacket of some sort, as the bitter cold wind nipped at the bare flesh of her arms, making the gash on her arm sting.

With her teeth chattering Lara walked briskly towards a nearby payphone on the opposite side of the street, grateful for the warmth that the booth offered as she fumbled around in her front jean pockets for some loose change. She inserted four twenty pence coins into the coin slot and picked up the receiver, holding it loosely in one hand as she punched in her home number with the other.

The ringing sound stopped, indicating the line had been answered, but no one spoke.

"Hello?" asked Lara, her voice sounding as though it hadn't been used in ages. "Winston?"

The line was silent.

"Winston? Are you there?" She said quickly her voice getting jumpy with concern as to why no one was answering.

"Hello?" An elderly male voice replied. "Who is this?"

"It's Lara. Winston is that you?"

"Lara?" The line went silent for a moment then the voice returned. " Lara why are you phoning?"

Puzzled by the strangeness of the question and by Winston's odd behaviour Lara said, "I need you to come and pick me up. Is there a problem?"

"But Lara, I just picked you up from Hell's street three hours ago, I don't understand what you're talking about. Are you calling from another room in the mansion?"

Lara's face conformed from confusion. "What? What are you taking about Winston, I'm not at the house, I'm in London and I have been for the last-" She faltered, realizing she didn't have a clue what time it was. "What time is it?" she asked dumbly.

"Nine forty-five."

Lara gasped cupping on hand to her mouth. She'd been unconscious for a lot longer than she'd first thought.

She took in the information then said, "Winston?"

"Yes." He replied, his voice shaking a little.

"Just come and get me, please and stop acting so strangely." Lara instructed.

"I am sorry, but you cannot be Lady Lara Croft as she is currently in the room with me." Winston stated, making Lara even more confused.

She promptly added, "Winston It's me Lara, what is the matter what are you rambling on about? I'm not in the room with you; I'm in Hell's street! Now stop messing around and please come and pick me up."

The line went silent for a few minutes, then a voice returned, but it wasn't Winston, it was a female voice that sounded oddly familiar to Lara in some way.

Lara gasped aloud and covered her mouth in shock. The voice was her own.

"Who is this please?" Lara's twin asked.

Lara was choked and unable to speak as she tried to figure out what was going on. How could she be in two places at once?

"Who is this?" Her twin asked again.

"I- its Lara. Lara Croft. Who's this?" Lara asked struggling to get her words out.

"I am sorry but I think you have the wrong number," the voice said, and then added shortly after, "Goodbye."

The line went dead leaving Lara dazed and very very confused. Her forehead creased with confusion, as she went through all the logical possibilities in her mind.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed as everything suddenly started to fit into place. "Karel!"

She slammed the receiver back down in its cradle in anger, and then ran a hand over her fatigued face in frustration.

She pushed open the door and ran out the booth, running to the end of the road as fast as her legs would carry her. She had to get home before it was too late.

* * *

Back at Croft mansion, Lara-Karel smiled wickedly as she put the phone down and turned to Winston. 

"Who was it?" Winston asked, as puzzled expression flitted across his wrinkled face.

"Nobody I knew," Lara shrugged. "Just a wrong number, I guess. Probably a prank call. Nothing to worry about." She smiled sweetly reassuring her slightly disturbed butler.

"Are you sure?" Winston asked still not completely certain.

"Yes Winston I'm positive. Now stop worrying."

"Should we call the police?" Winston asked agitation evident in his feeble tone.

Lara let out a long sigh. "No that won't be necessary."

Winston nodded letting it all sink in, then turned to look at the large golden-rimmed clock that was situated above the front door. He glanced back at Lara then said," Its getting late my lady, perhaps you should try and get some sleep."

Lara nodded her head as she spoke. "Perhaps I should."

She smiled walking towards her faithful butler. Then the smile faded, twisting into a grin line as her beautiful features crinkled in irritation.

Winston's eyes widened in fear as Lara pulled one of pistols from its holster at her thigh and aimed it directly at his face.

"Lara, what are you-"

**BANG!**

Winston's frail body swayed from side to side then crumpled to the ground. Lara smiled wickedly as she lowered her smoking gun, blowing away the smoke as she re-holstered it.

"I'm sorry Winston," she said her tone emotionless as she stepped over his inert body. "But you were becoming an annoyance."

As she knelt down and went to pick up Winston's dead corpse, a loud thudding at the door made her pause. She glanced over at the huge wooden double doors.

The knocking came again, louder this time and Lara rolled her big brown eyes to the ceiling.

She cursed under her breath then hauled her butler's corpse over her shoulder and walked briskly over to the nearest store cupboard. Barging through it, she dumped the body in the room and closed the door with a slam, before making her way to the door.

The knocking came again as she proceeded slowly toward it.

"Alright! Aright, I'm coming!"

She rested her hands on her pistols at her thighs, removing one gun cautiously. She raised the gun and carefully unhooked the chain lock, then put a hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it. The door slowly creaked open, and Lara steadied her firearm.

A dark silhouette of a man appeared on the opposite side of the door, his features devoured by the darkness of the night.

"You son of a fucking bitch," a familiar smooth American voice suddenly called out. Kurtis started to come toward Lara, stepping out of the shadows and into the light emitted from the house.

He seemed very tense and agitated. His stance was taut with tension. His expression was full of rage and anger. His midnight blue eyes were a cold as ice.

"Hello Kurtis." Lara said in a cold voice that matched Kurtis' murderous expression.

* * *

**TBC…**

**Ok, well there is the next chapter. Sorry about the delay, I haven't had much time to write. Lol. Um, reviews are always much appreciated. **


	9. Rage ignited

_**Authors Note: Hey, erm after a very very very long wait I have finally adjusted the next chapter of my story. I have been REALLY busy with exams and haven't had the time to think about let alone write this story!**_

_**Anyway here the next instalment. It's awfully written but y'know I was in a rush.**

* * *

_

**Chapter 9: Rage ignited. **

"Lara." Kurtis greeted her nastily, raising his hand to the side of his head giving a two-fingered salute. "May I come in? We need to have a little chat."

Lara hiked an eyebrow then replied half-sardonically, "After the way you just spoke to me?" she shook her head in refusal. "I don't think so."

"What's the matter don't you trust me?" he asked dryly, head leaned to one side slightly, quirking one eyebrow.

Lara's mouth twisted into a grim frown as she stared at Kurtis, a look of pure contempt on her face. "As a matter of fact, No I don't."

Kurtis shrugged unaffected by her comment. "Ah well, its not like I care." He stared at her for a few seconds. "So you gunna let me in, or am I gunna have to use force?" He strained the word '_force'_.

Lara put on a fake smile then rolled her eyes, "Come in." She stepped to the side to allow Kurtis in, closing the door behind him.

"Well?" she asked in a glum tone, seeking explanation as she folded her arms across her chest.

"You-are-a- liar." Kurtis spat stressing each word.

"Excuse me?"

"You tried to kill me. You left me to die at the Strahov."

"Yeah," Lara conceded nonchalantly. "What's your point?"

Kurtis' eyes widened to their utmost as her words penetrated his brain. It was as if she didn't care. Had Karel been right? Did she wish him dead? He had to know the truth.

He bit down hard on his lower lip, trying valiantly to curb the rage that was boiling up inside him.

"Well?" Lara probed sounding almost bored.

His mind was racing, trying to make sense of all the information that was scrambling his brain. It didn't make any sense, none of it. Then out of nowhere it hit him like a punch in the face. Slowly it all fell into place like a jigsaw puzzle. How could he have not seen the signs?

"I trusted you," he scowled, scrunching his hands into fists at his sides. "You deceived me! You didn't want to avenge Werner; you wanted to kill Eckhardt so you could gain control of the sleeper and bring back the Nephilim race!"

Lara simply stared at the American before her. Her eyes were cold and her expression unreadable. "Are you quite finished? Because if that's all you came to say then would you please leave, as I am tired and am not the mood to have this discussion with you."

"Tough!" Kurtis shot back. "I'm not leaving until I get an explanation."

"Get out," Lara commanded, vehemence booming in her voice. "This is my house and I'm fed of you and your rambling tirade against me!"

Suddenly without warning Kurtis snapped and flew across the room towards Lara, reaching for the firearm holstered at his side.

He grabbed her by the shoulder and continued walking, then roughly forced her back against the wall. He twirled the gun round on his first finger, as though he were a cowboy then raised it to her throat, pressing the muzzle hard onto delicate skin, stopping her breath.

He pushed his face up to hers.

"I don't give a damn what you think," He hissed belligerently through gnashed teeth. "Why do you always think everything is about you?"

"Get off me," Lara grouched, as she struggled against him. Kurtis pressed the gun to her throat a little harder, causing Lara to gasp.

"Why did you leave me to die? Why!" Kurtis demanded at her face. "Why!"

Lara sniggered then tipped her head back and laughed derisively. "Because I could! I didn't care about you; I just used you to gain information. You were nothing to me; I didn't care if you bled to death in that Strahov!"

That was it; Kurtis flipped, lost control and smashed her across the temple with the muzzle of his gun.

The world before her turned momentarily white as a searing pain exploded in her head.

Her hand shot up to her throbbing head, her wide eyes in shock.

Kurtis slipped his pistol back in its holster before striking her two more times with the back of his hand across the face.

Kurtis raised his hand and attempted to swing for her again, but Lara ducked out of the way and seized his wrist. With her free hand she pushed against his chest and shoved him backwards.

Lara took her opportunity to attack and lunged at him with lightening reflexes.

Kurtis hadn't anticipated her sudden attack and, Lara's added weight colliding with his own knocked him off balance, sending them both crashing to the floor.

Lara landed on top of him. She had him pinned down on his back and was straddling his thighs between her own. She released one of his wrists then began punching him full force, her balled fists connecting hard with his jaw and cheekbones.

In an attempt to free him from her, Kurtis arched his back and rolled sideways, getting rid of her weight, as he began to kick and bite.

Lara went to strike him again, but Kurtis got away from her and swearing at her in a blinding rage, he flung himself at her, knocking into her, they both went flying back to the ground. She wanted to scream and shout like a young child in tantrum as she squirmed and writhed from under him. Kurtis reached out a hand and seized Lara's chin, forcing her to look at him.

"You stupid bitch! I hate you!" he barked, leaning in closer to her until his face was millimetres away from hers.

Lara hawked in the back of her throat and spat at him. She braced herself for another blow screwing her eyes tightly shut, but it never came. Gingerly she opened one eye. Kurtis had vanished.

Hearing footsteps stride away from her, she craned her head and saw Kurtis stalking away from her, towards the front door.

She propped herself up on her elbows then sat upright on the floor. She raised a slender hand to her inflamed face, rubbing her cheek trying to sooth the burning sensation. Her lip was split, and she could feel the bruising around one eye and across her cheekbones.

She slowly rose from his placement on the floor, and looked over at the door. Something caught her eye. She strode over towards the door to see a note propped up against the door. She snatched it from its rested place, and unfolded the note. Her eyebrow slanted and a frown came across her lips as se read the note. Scribbled in big red letters was the word, 'Bitch!'

Irritation flew through Lara's mind as she crumpled up the note in one hand then threw it to the floor and stamped it underfoot, cursing repeatedly as she did so.

A second later a fist slammed into Lara's stomach, and she fell to her knees gasping for breath. She opened her eyes to see Kurtis standing above her. She clutched her hands to her stomach and doubled over.

Glancing up at Kurtis through long lashes she watched as he stepped over her, and strode towards the cupboard that she had thrown Winston in. At first she wondered why Kurtis was drawn to the cupboard then she gasped in realisation.

A faint feeble cry was sounding from the cupboard pulled out his Boran X from its holster and cautiously opened the cupboard door.

The door creaked open, and Kurtis gasped in astonishment and leapt back as the wounded body of Lara's butler came toppling out of the cupboard and landing in a heap on the floor.

"What the fuck?" Kurtis thought aloud as he knelt down to inspect the lifeless body. He turned the body over slowly, then put his first and index finger on the man's neck, checking for a pulse or any sign of life. He found it, but it was faint.

He then noticed the butler's blood stained shirt. He lifted up the shirt and his jaw dropped in horror as he saw bright pink blood was bubbling out of a huge wound the man's lower abdomen. It looked like he had been shot.

He threw a startled look at Lara. "Did you do this?"

Lara opened her mouth to protest when figure burst through the front door. Lara and Kurtis turned to face the door; both their mouths fell open when they saw her. Standing in the doorway was a soaked, exhausted and injured Lara croft.

The Lara lying on the ground smiled maliciously. "Hello Ms Croft. What a pleasant surprise to know that you're still alive."

Kurtis stared at the two Lara's, confusion conformed his handsome features.

The Lara in the doorway glanced down at her twin on the floor.

"Karel! What have you done with-" she paused stopping her when she saw the lifeless figure of her butler Winston, lying in the arms of Kurtis.

The rumble of thunder boomed in the distance, followed by a crack of lightening which forked through the inky sky.

Lara shook her head slowly from side to side, unable to comprehend the unfolding situation. Her beautiful chocolate eyes were tapered into slits of fury, her perfectly arched eyebrows were slanted downwards, almost knitting together, and her lips were twisted into a grim frown. "Murderer."

**To be continued….**


	10. Healing Time

**Chapter 10: Healing time. **

"Lara?" Kurtis stared at the two Lara's from under long tresses of hair. Suddenly something clicked in the far reaches of his mind and he kicked his mentally. He'd been stupid. He scowled at the fake Lara. "Karel?"

He watched as the fake Lara spat a mouthful of blood on to the floorboards then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Yes now I remember," Kurtis nodded as though reassuring himself. "The Nephilim have the ability to morph into… You're a Nephilim?"

The fake Lara began to laugh. "Indeed I am."

Kurtis closed his eyes and rubbed them. When he re-opened them her noticed that the fake Lara had morphed into Joachim Karel.

Lara silently surveyed the scene before her. She saw her butler Winston lying presumably dead on the floor, her partner from Prague knelt beside him and the Nephilim known as Karel sitting to her left. Her world was crumbling before her eyes, as the reality of the past week swept over her like a tsunami.

Time suddenly slowed. As if in slow motion Lara watched Kurtis push himself up off the floor and launch himself at Karel, who just sat there looking smug.

Within the next second Kurtis was on top of Karel, his hands clasped firmly around the Nephilim's throat.

"You conniving little fucker!" Kurtis growled as he tightened his grip on Karel's throat and began to violently shake him back and forth, banging his head against the floor. "I can't believe I fell for your lies! I'm gunna rip your fucking throat out!"

Karel simply chuckled, a raucous roar which baffled Kurtis completely. Then, as if by magic Karel's body started to fade, turning into a translucent inky shadow which dissolved seamlessly into the floor, slipping through the cracks between the floorboards.

"Fuck!" Kurtis bellowed belligerently as he thumped the floor Karel had just evaporated through; listening to the sound of Karel's laugh seemed to echo around the hallway. Hearing a soft shriek of horror he lifted his eyes and saw Lara spin on her heels and dart from through the door.

"Lara wait!" Kurtis scrambled to his feet.

Lara heard Kurtis calling her but kept on running regardless. Her hasty footfalls splashed through the puddles that splattered the gravel pathway with such urgency that murky water and soil fragments spurted up her jeans.

"Lara!" Kurtis shouted, his breathing expelled in spasmodic gasps as he chased after her. "Lara, this isn't what you think!"

Lara shot a glance over her shoulder and saw Kurtis catching up to her. She dashed away from him.

Drawing in lungfuls of air, to catch his breath Kurtis ran onwards, his speed increasing with each stride, as he ran to catch up with her.

With one final surge of energy he leant forward and reached out for her. He seized her wrist and hauled her back, causing her to nearly topple back from the sudden tug on her body. Catching her shoulder Kurtis turned her roughly to face him.

"L-Lara…" he paused for a moment, clearly struggling to get his breath back.

"I-" he held a hand over his frantically beating heart, "-I Look, it wasn't my fault."

Lara frowned at Kurtis throwing him an incredulous look, which prompted Kurtis to add in his own defence, "It was Karel!"

Lara tugged away from him and staggered back a few steps, deliberately distancing herself from him. "What were you doing here with him?"

"Long story," Kurtis held up his hands in a gesture of justification. "Now we have to get Winston to a hospital, I'll explain everything on the way."

Lara sighed then rubbed the back of her neck wearily, debating on whether to trust him or not. After a weak nod of her head, Lara and Kurtis ran back into the mansion. Lara ran and dropped to her knees beside Winston' motionless body while Kurtis scouted the area with Boran X at the ready, in search of Karel.

"How is he?" Kurtis asked as he re-holstered his weapon.

"Not good," Lara murmured in a croaky voice. "He's been shot in the stomach and his heart rate is decreasing dramatically with every passing minute."

"Oh jeez." He closed his eyes and pushed his palms against them in distress. "I'll call the ambulance."

Lara rolled her eyes slowly up to meet his, gazing at him in weary disbelief and something that resembled irritation. "There's no time. They won't get here quick enough."

Kurtis looked down at his companion. He noticed the tension in her shoulders; saw the shuddering of her body and in that instant realised she was sobbing.

"Lara," he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "We've got to call the ambulance. There's nothing we can do for him now."

"No!" Lara shrugged off his hand as she leant over Winton's body. "I can save him! We don't need the ambulance."

Kurtis shook his head in consternation as Lara clumsily picked up Winston's hand and examined his wrist for a pulse. Finding nothing she placed the heel of her hand on Winston's breastbone then tilted his head back. Placing her other hand down on top of the first, she pushed down and began apply pressure on his chest.

Kurtis sighed despairingly then squatted down next to Lara. "Find anything?"

Lara carelessly wiped the single tear that had squeezed itself from the corner of her eye away with heel of her palm. "No," she grouched tetchily, as she continued to compress his chest.

Then after what seemed like an eternity a raking cough ripped from the old man's lungs, followed by a mouthful of blood that slithered down his chin.

Her fingers were instantly at his throat, 'Please be a pulse…come on Winston please!' Then she felt it. The feeblest pounding against her trembling fingertips.

Lara raised her head, looking skyward as an obvious smile of relief tugged the corners of her mouth upwards. She clasped her hands together and mouthed a silent, "thank you."

Then unexpectedly, Winston's body began shuddering and writhing in uncontrollable spasms.

"What the hell!" Kurtis breathed as he reached forwards to examine Winston, but Lara shoved him out of the way. Winston's body juddered once more then lay still.

"Winston?" Lara cried as she grabbed his lifeless body by the shoulders and began violently shaking him back and forth, to try and wake him.

"Lara we have to get him to a hospital now!"

Lara stood up and bolted from the room. " I'll get the car," she called over her shoulder.

Kurtis quickly knelt down and grabbing Winston under his armpit, he hauled him bodily up to his level. Grasping the butler's wrist, Kurtis flung Winston's arm across one of his shoulders, then, bending his legs he reached behind Winston's thigh and heaved him up and over both his shoulders.

With the wounded Butler safely on his back, Kurtis jogged to the car. Lara jumped out and opened the back door then helped Kurtis steadily ease Winston into the back seat.

Five minutes later they were whizzing through Surrey, heading towards the hospital.

* * *

Karel was in the back of a taxi on the way to the airport. Taking out his mobile he dialled Sebastian's number.

"Yes?" Sebastian answered, a suspicious edge to his voice.

"Kurtis knows." Karel hissed in a matter-of-factly tone.

"What!"

"Yes, the plan failed. Time to move onto to plan B. Go to Germany as soon as possible. You know the rules." With that Karel pressed the "cancel" button, terminating his connection, and then sat back in the warm leather seats. Time to go to Turkey.

* * *

Lara and Kurtis were anxiously waiting in the family waiting room, to hear news of his Winston's operation.

Kurtis was slouched over, elbows propped up on his knees holding his head in his hands.

Lara getting more and more wound up, stood from his seat and began pacing the room, muttering things under her breath.

A red haired nurse with a freckled face walked in through the double doors holding a tray of coffee. Kurtis stood up and thanked the nurse, who placed the tray on a small oval table then left.

"Lara," Kurtis said as he took a mug and sipped at the steaming coffee. "Take a seat."

"If I don't do something soon, I'll go mad! I can't just sit here and wait, I have to do _something_. There must be_ something_ I can do."

Kurtis groaned wearily. "I know Lara. I know it's hard but there is nothing you can do! The doctors have it all under control, I'm sure, and all we can do is sit here and wait for the news."

Lara blew out her lips with a sigh then flopped back into her chair, feeling deflated and utterly useless.

"Here," Kurtis handed her the remaining cup of coffee. "Drink this. It'll make you feel better. Calm you down a bit."

Lara gratefully took the cup and stared at the coffee for a moment before taking a long gulp. "You know," she began, sounding calmer. "I've known Winston all my life… he's been there for me since I was born….always picked me up off my feet when I was down. I loved him like he was my father, knew him more than my own father… and now…" she lowered her head onto her chest, staring expressionlessly at the floral carpet, leaving the sentence unfinished.

They drank their coffee in silence, neither of them making eye contact.

Kurtis listened to the constant Kurtis, heavy patting of the rain pelting noisily against the ground outside and battering against the building. He smiled, relieved he was inside.

Twenty minutes the doors creaked open and a short, chunky nurse with bobbed, chin length brown hair stepped into the room.

Lara immediately stood to attention. "What's going on?" She demanded her voice a rickety quiver of anxiety and anticipation.

The nurse smiled sweetly then began in professional tone. "Winston is fine. He was seriously injured by a bullet wound to the stomach and lost a litre or so of blood but the surgeons patched him up and he is in the recovery theatre. Due t such extensive surgery and his age he will need to remain in hospital for a good few weeks so we can monitor his recovery."

Lara felt as though an enormous weight has been lifted from her shoulders and for the first time in hours, smiled.

The nurse continued. "You do know that if you hadn't of got him here when you did he could be dead by now."

""Oh thank god!" Lara held a hand over her heart. "Can I see him?"

The nurse shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not. He's not regained consciousness from the aesthetic yet and therefore we strongly advise that he has no visitors at the moment."

"Oh," Lara's face fell. "I see."

"Came on Lara let me take you home." Kurtis said softly placing a hand on her shoulder.

"No!" Lara shook her head stubbornly. "I can't go home! It isn't safe."

"Then let me take you to a hotel."

"No… no I wanna… I wanna be here with Winston." Lara said her voice sounding broken.

"Lara you need to rest. And even if you do stay here, the doctors won't allow you to see him."

Lara heard the logic in Kurtis's words. "I don't know what to do."

"Trust me Lara please?"

Lara gave a weak nod and allowed Kurtis to bodily steer her out of the hospital and to the car park.

* * *

They drove to the nearest hotel in silence. After failing to get into a decent hotel they had to settle for a crummy bed-sit just on the outskirts of Surrey.

Kurtis parked the car and Lara went to reception office to book in. After booking a double suite, the only room available, the two were handed a key and trudged up to the room.

Slipping the key in the keyhole Kurtis opened the door and stepped into the room, flicking the light switch as he did so.

Kurtis looked around the room and blinked, clearly unamused. The stench of sex and urine hit him instantly. The room was tiny and barely had enough room for a bed. The walls were plastered in the most hideous looking wallpaper Kurtis had ever seen, and the light bulb that was flickering on and off looked as though it was only just attached to the ceiling. There was a small wooden door splattered with splodges of white paint, on the left hand wall which Kurtis presumed led to the bathroom. There was also a small battered leather armchair situated in the corner of the room near a battered, oval window.

"_Nice décor." Kurtis drawled sarcastically scratching his head._

_"Nice décor? Are you kidding? This place is a complete dump!" Lara whined as she made her ways towards the bed._

_Kurtis laughed out loud. "Of course it is. It's a squat. What were you expecting, a plush perfectly decorated room with an on suite and kitchen?"_

Lara shrugged slightly embarrassed. "Well no but something a little better than this!"

Kurtis plonked himself down on the leather armchair. It groaned from his weight and Kurtis pulled a face. "I need to lay off the happy meals at MacDonalds."

Lara laughed then perched on the edge of the bed. "Yeah well," She yawned carnivorously. "I'm knackered; you might if I have a little nap?"

Kurtis smiled. "Be my guest."

Grudgingly Lara lay down on the bed and fell asleep literally as soon as her head hit the pillows.

Kurtis stood up and slowly made his way out of the room. He was craving for a cigarette and had a feeling Lara wouldn't approve if he lit one up in the room.

Checking that there wasn't any, 'no-smoking' signs around, Kurtis reached for his cigarette packet. Removing a cigarette he put the filtered end in his mouth, and produced his brass lighter.

"Excuse me?" An elderly woman called as she plodded along the corridor.

Kurtis turned realising she was addressing him. "Yeah?"

"Um, not meaning to seem rude but could you not smoke that in here please?"

'_Great… a lecture from an old biddy. Just what I need.'_ Kurtis rolled his eyes and continued to light up his cigarette, dipping the tip into the flame of the lighter to ignite it. The tobacco end of the cigarette caught alight and began to glow a startling orange. Kurtis inhaled deeply, drawing the smoke into his lungs.

"I said-" The old woman was cut short as Kurtis interrupted.

"Could you not smoke that thing in here," He repeated her words letting the cigarette dangle from his bottom lip. "Yeah, I heard you the first time."

'_I'm not deaf like you,'_ he chuckled as the thought entered his mind.

"Well," the old woman stuttered. "C-c-could you please go outside if you're going to smoke?"

Kurtis blinked once but said nothing, being his usual stubborn self.

The old woman explained herself. "It's just that I have asthma and the smoke irritates my lungs."

'_Like you're irritating me you mean?'_ Kurtis pursed his lips to stop himself voicing his opinion. Just then his phone began vibrating in his trouser pocket. Reaching for it, Kurtis threw the woman a dumb look then turned his back in her and accepted the call.

"Mr Bourne?" Kurtis answered recognising the number.

"Mr Trent. Listen to me. Something has happened. Karel he went mad and tried to kill me and Margot in my London office. Please I need to see you in my office in Berlin."

"But…" Kurtis tried to protest but was cut short by Bourne.

"No buts Mr Trent. Karel might be listening to this call." With that the phone went dead.

Kurtis scratched his head then slipped his phone back into his pocket and sucked on the cigarette.

The old woman began to cough and splutter.

Kurtis simply smiled, then taking another puff on his fag, he purposely blew a smoke ring in her face.

The old lady scowled at Kurtis then frantically waving the smoke out of her face, she muttered something to do with the behaviour of youths before waddling off.

* * *

The following morning when Lara woke up, Kurtis was sitting perched on the edge of the bed. Lara slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times as Kurtis fizzled into focus.

"Oh, no… It wasn't a dream." She smiled yawning loudly, as she shifted herself into a sitting position.

"Why, you're not happy to see me?" Kurtis asked quirking an eyebrow.

"No it's not that, it's about Winston. You know it was hard enough coming to terms with the thought of your death but Winston's'? I just don't think I can cope with all this at the moment."

They looked at each other for a moment, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Kiss me..." Lara coaxed in a very seductive that was belied by a ring of insecurity.

He leaned forward and kissed her slowly. Lara curled her fingers through his dark chestnut and yanked him towards her. Things got a little hotter and they made love through the sunrise.

When she woke up again it was almost 11am. She had been woken by the sound of the door being opened and closed. Yawning away the groggy moments it suddenly occurred to her that she was naked.

"Kurtis?" she asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

She sat upright and stretching her arms above her head she threw back the bed covers and slipped out the bed. Snatching up the hotel dressing gown she walked over to the front door to see Kurtis with several bags full of shopping.

"Hello handsome," Lara said in a low husky voice as she licked her lips in a seductive manner. Kurtis looked up to see Lara standing with one hand propped against the door and the other hand holding her dressing gown closed.

She slowly slinked towards Kurtis and slipped one hand around neck his, while the other traced his stubbled jaw-line. She angled her face to one side and pulled his lips onto hers. Kurtis gave a grunt in astonishment as he immediately pushed her away.

"What's wrong with you?" Lara asked, as she studied his sour expression.

"What's wrong with _you_!" Kurtis shot back, aggressively wiping a hand across his mouth.

"Why did you do that? What's the matter? Do you regret what we did?" Lara asked, trying to see through his bizarre behaviour.

"What! What are you talking about Lara? You're not making sense."

Lara stared at Kurtis for a few seconds then gasped and cupped a hand over her mouth in surprise. "Oh my god!" she shook her head in disbelief as the alarm bells began to sound in her mind. "It wasn't you?"

Kurtis's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What? What wasn't me?"

"Oh no! Karel!" Lara ran to the bathroom and slammed the door locking herself in.

She emerged some time later dressed in the same clothes she had worn the day before. She looked across the room and saw Kurtis cutting himself.

"What do you think your doing?" She demanded as Kurtis inserted the knife into the flesh of his upper arm and made a bloody incision.

Kurtis ignored her completely prompting Lara to snatch the knife from him.

"Hey!" Kurtis complained and tried to snatch back his blade, but failed as Lara moved it out higher of his reach. "Gimme that!"

Lara shook her head vigorously then casually threw the knife over her shoulder. "I know its bad but you don't need to do this!" She snatched a glance over her shoulder to see that the knife had lodged itself into the far wall.

"Lara, I'm doing you a favour." Kurtis stated jadedly as he rubbed his temples.

"How can harming yourself be a favour?"

"Lara, I'm harming my self so it leaves a scar." Kurtis explained.

Lara hiked a stolid eyebrow, the sceptical expression on her features evident. "Explain yourself."

"I'm cutting myself so it leaves a scar in case Karel appears again. That way if Karel appears again in my form then you'll know its not me because he wont have this scar," he said pointing towards the steadily bleeding slash that travelled across his bicep and towards his elbow.

Lara looked at the cut, then pressing a finger to the corner of her frowning mouth she shook her head and tutted loudly.

"Those are way too deep," she complained pointing a finger at the cut that marred his sun-kissed flesh. "I'm going to get the first aid kit."

Lara tied her hair up and went pick up the medical kit in the bathroom.

She returned several moments later with a roll of bandages, and a bottle of cleaning solution.

She quickly cleaned the wound then unravelled a roll of bandage. Lara quickly passed the roll around his arm several times, wrapping it tightly around the wound. She tied the two ends in a knot.

"There," she smiled.

"Thanks," Kurtis said half-heartedly, shrugging his arm away from her. "So what was all that about before?"

"What about before?"

"With the kiss and then the acting all weird and shutting yourself in the bathroom?"

Lara blanched then looked to the floor, reluctant to answer. "Nothing," She lied forcing a smile. "It was just a misunderstanding."

Kurtis wasn't convinced. "Did something happen while I was out?"

"No," Lara snapped, her words leaving her tongue a fraction too fast. "I just had a bad dream, that's all."

"Then what was with the kiss?"

Lara's face fell. "Look I don't know what came over me ok? I was just….I don't know! Can we change the subject?"

* * *

During Lunch Lara and Kurtis planned their next move. Kurtis told Lara about his involvement with Karel and also that he was going to meet up with Sebastian Bourne who had also fallen for Karel's tricks and now feared for his life. Kurtis also told Lara that Margot Carvier was still alive and was back at her flat in Paris and Lara decided to go meet her explain some things to her and to clear herself of Werner's death.

* * *

It was the afternoon and the sun peered over the top of several fluffy clouds that obscured the unnatural blue sky. Lara was in Paris, standing outside Carvier's apartment. Pressing the button on the intercom she waited patiently to be patched through.

"Hello?" An elderly yet strong French accented voice sounded through the intercom.

"Hello. Madame Carvier I'd like to speak with you. This is Lara Croft."

Lara heard a startled gasp crackle through the line. "Miss Croft?"

* * *

Two minutes later Lara was sitting on the brown checked sofa in Margot's apartment, her hands resting neatly on her lap.

Margot stepped into the room, a look of distain crinkling her already wrinkled face. "What are you doing here Miss Croft?"

"Last time I had to leave prematurely due to complications involving a mix-up." Lara explained politely. "We didn't finish our conversation."

"Our conver-say-scion?" Carvier's French twanged tone seemed bemused.

"Yes," Lara nodded crossing one leg over the other. "About my involvement regarding the death of Werner Von Croy."

"You killed Werner. There is nothing more to discuss!" Margot growled in an reproachful tone, beady blue eyes glaring daggers at Lara from behind thick rimmed glasses.

Lara shot up from the sofa. She was growing impatient, and didn't take too kindly to be accused of a murder she did not commit.

She began to shout despite herself. "If you," she jabbed a finger towards Margot. "Were truly a friend of Werner you'd trust in his friends! You wouldn't contradict them and make nasty pathetic assumptions before you had any actual proof to back up your claims!"

"Don't you lie to me Mizz Croft!" Carvier poked herself in the chest. "I can zee straight zerhrough your little charade!"

"Oh pul-leeease," Lara spoke between gnashed teeth, rolling her eyes in irritation. "Excuse my pardon Mademoiselle Carvier," Lara could feel her temper rising and fought desperately to control her tone. "But you don't even know me!"

"Yes I do," Carvier retorted with a sneer, her anger approaching exasperation. "Werner told me all about you, young lady!" She pointed a finger at Lara, waving it up and down as though she was warning her. "I know you killed him because he left without you in Egypt. You wanted revenge. But the problem is, that Werner didn't think zat you were capable of zurviving, he zhought you were dead!"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Lara said her body shaking from a fury that she was clearly struggling to restrain. She failed and all her thoughts exploded. "I DID NOT KILL WERNER YOU STUPID OLD BAT! IT WAS ONE OF ECKHARDT'S EMPLOYEES! NOT ME! I WAS FRIGGING UNCONSCIOUS WHEN IT HAPPENED!"

Carvier's eyes widened and her face blanched at Lara's sudden outburst. Taking a deep voice she continued in a low but slightly more rational tone. "Eckhardt would not have had zat done to him. He needed Werner alive so he could locate the Obscura paintings."

"No, he didn't," Lara said in a pitiless tone as she gazed at the floor uncomfortably, unsure of how much she could tweak the truth. "Eckhardt told me that he had Werner disposed of because he didn't require him anymore. He posed as the Mônstrum and tried to frame me for Werner's death. A…" Lara paused wondering how to phrase her next line. "…Lady of the night, known as Janice informed me that you had been murdered too."

"No, I was never murdered. I escaped. The Mônstrum came after me, but I was rescued by a man named Sebastian Bourne and taken to a safe house in Prague."

'_Yes, along with Kurtis and Karel no doubt.'_ Lara shook her head clear and pressed onwards. "What do you about the Obscura Paintings?"

"Well I and Werner were studying zem. But what does that have to do with the reason of his murder?" Margot questioned keeping her voice firm and interrogation-like.

"Some people, a group of associates known as the Cabal were counting on Werner to retrieve the Paintings." Lara explained softly, brushing a loose strand of behind her ear.

Margot snorted incredulously. "Don't tell me you believed that the Paintings had unnatural powers!"

"I saw the powers myself!" Lara retorted in her defence, jabbing a thumb at her own chest.

There was silence for a moment. Margot waved a hand in dismissal and went to the kitchen. Lara heard the opening and closing of drawers, and then Carvier reappeared.

Lara spotted the small silver revolver in her hands and without wavering fingered the cold gun metal of her pistols with a judiciousness of precaution.

"Are you going to shoot me with that?" Lara laughed lightly, an air of confidence in her tone. She seemed unfazed by the revolver aimed at her head.

A tear slid from Margot's eye and shook her head solemnly.

**_BANG!_**

* * *

**_Author's Note: Hiya! If anyone is still reading this then I made this chapter VERY long, to make up for all the previous short chapters. As anyone who post's here knows we all love getting reviews so if you read this story please post a review. If you have any criticism, then don't hesitate to put it forward as it's nice to know my weaknesses, (I have tons when it comes to writing) so I can improve them._**


End file.
